A Diffrent Clan
by Silvermist464
Summary: A battle, a kitty pet, a murderess cat. What more could come to the forest if StarClan's foretold cat failed to join the Clan? Will the Clans be destroyed, or shall they thrive?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Who has ever wondered what would have happened had Rusty refused to join the Clans? Here what Thunderclan's fate would have been like had there never been a Firestar. Well here are some of the things you can expect. **

***No one ever found out about Tigerclaw killing Redtail until it was too late. **

***Tigerstar becomes leader of Thunderclan.**

***Yellowfang never joins Thunderclan.**

***Cinderpaw is never rescued from her accident. Tigerstar just leaves her there, dying on the thunderpath.**

***A bad illness comes, Thunderclan has been left without a medicine cat.**

**I can't think of anything else right now but... Well here is the prologue! Of cource it will be just like it was in the book.. well almost!**

!

A half-moon glowed on smooth granite boulders, turning them silver. The silence was broken only by the ripple of water from the swift black river and the whisper of trees in the forest beyond.

There was a stirring in the shadows, and from all around lithe dark shapes crept stealthily over the rocks. Unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight. Wary eyes flashed like amber. And then, as if on a silent signal, the creatures leaped at each other, and suddenly the rocks were alive with wrestling, screeching cats.

At the center of the frenzy of fur and claws, a massive dark tabby pinned a bracken-colored tom to the ground and drew up his head triumphantly. "Oakheart!" The tabby growled. "How dare you hunt in our territory? The Sunningrocks belong to ThunderClan!"

"After tonight, Tigerclaw, this will be just another RiverClan hunting ground!" The bracken-colored tom spat back.

A warning yowl came from the shore, shrill and anxious. "Look out! More RiverClan warriors are coming!" Tigerclaw turned to see sleek wet bodies sliding out of the water below the rocks. The drenched RiverClan warriors bounded silently up the shore and hurled themselves into battle without even stopping to shake the water from their fur.

The dark tabby glared down at Oakheart. "You may swim like otters, but you and your warriors do not belong in this forest!" He drew back his lips and showed his teeth as the cat struggled beneath him.

The desperate scream of a ThunderClan she-cat rose above the clamor. A wiry RiverClan tom had pinned the brown warrior flat on her belly. Now he lunged toward her neck with jaws still dripping from his swim across the river.

Tigerclaw heard the cry and let go of Oakheart. With a mighty leap, he knocked the enemy warrior away from the she-cat. "Quick, Mousefur, run!" He ordered, before turning on the RiverClan tom who had threatened her. Mousefur scrambled to her paws, wincing from a deep gash on her shoulder, and raced away.

Behind her, Tigerclaw spat with rage as the RiverClan tom sliced open his nose. Blood blinded him for an instant, but he lunged forward regardless and sank his teeth into the hind leg of his enemy. The RiverClan cat squealed and struggled free.

"Tigerclaw!" The yowl came from a warrior with a tail as red as fox fur. "This is useless! There are too many RiverClan warriors!"

"No, Redtail. ThunderClan will never be beaten!" Tigerclaw yowled back, leaping to Redtail s side.

This is our territory! Blood was welling around his broad black muzzle, and he shook his head impatiently, scattering scarlet drops onto the rocks.

"ThunderClan will honor your courage, Tigerclaw, but we cannot afford to lose any more of our warriors," Redtail urged. "Bluestar would never expect her warriors to fight against these impossible odds. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat." He met Tigerclaw's amber-eyed gaze steadily, then reared away and sprang onto a boulder at the edge of the trees.

"Retreat, ThunderClan! Retreat!" He yowled. At once his warriors squirmed and struggled away from their opponents. Spitting and snarling, they backed toward Redtail. For a heartbeat, the RiverClan cats looked confused. Was this battle so easily won? Then Oakheart yowled a jubilant cry. As soon as they heard him, the RiverClan warriors raised their voices and joined their deputy in caterwauling their victory.

Redtail looked down at his warriors. With a flick of his tail, he gave the signal and the ThunderClan cats dived down the far side of the Sunningrocks, then disappeared into the trees.  
Tigerclaw followed last. He hesitated at the edge of the forest and glanced back at the bloodstained battlefield. His face was grim, his eyes furious slits. Then he leaped after his Clan into the silent forest.

In a deserted clearing, an old gray she-cat sat alone, staring up at the clear night sky. All around her in the shadows she could hear the breathing and stirrings of sleeping cats. A small tortoiseshell she-cat emerged from a dark corner, her pawsteps quick and soundless. The gray cat dipped her head in greeting. "How is Mousefur?" she meowed.

"Her wounds are deep, Bluestar," Answered the tortoiseshell, settling herself on the night-cool grass. "But she is young and strong; she will heal quickly."

"And the others?"

"They will all recover, too."

Bluestar sighed. "We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Spottedleaf." She tilted her head again and studied the stars. "I am deeply troubled by tonight s defeat. ThunderClan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became leader," She murmured. "These are difficult times for our Clan. The season of newleaf is late, and there have been fewer kits. ThunderClan needs more warriors if it is to survive."

"But the year is only just beginning, Spottedleaf pointed out calmly. "There will be more kits when greenleaf comes." The gray cat twitched her broad shoulders. "Perhaps. But training our young to become warriors takes time. If ThunderClan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible."

Are you asking StarClan for answers?" Meowed Spottedleaf gently, following Bluestar's gaze and staring up at the swath of stars glittering in the dark sky. It is at times like this we need the words of ancient warriors to help us.

"Has StarClan spoken to you?" Bluestar asked.

"Not for some moons, Bluestar." Suddenly a shooting star blazed over the treetops. Spottedleaf s tail twitched and the fur along her spine bristled. Bluestar's ears pricked but she remained silent as Spottedleaf continued to gaze upward.

After a few moments, Spottedleaf lowered her head and turned to Bluestar. "It was a message from StarClan," She murmured. A distant look came into her eyes. " Beware of those who can be trusted most."

"Most?" Bluestar echoed. "But why should we beware of someone we can trust most? How can it help?" Spottedleaf shook her head.

"I do not know," she admitted. "But this is the message StarClan has chosen to share with me."

The ThunderClan leader fixed her clear blue eyes on the medicine cat. "You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf," she meowed. "If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. Beware of those who can be trusted most."

!

There done. Again I would like to say: Everything, except for the prophecy, doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Erin Hunter. I am not trying to copy their writing, but this is needed to make my story sound right. If you see any mistakes please tell me in a review, and I will fix them.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Cats and Intro

Ravenpaw gave the RiverClan apprentice he was battling a fierce bite to the back before releasing his grip and watching the RiverClan cat race, yowling, into the bushes. The thin ThunderClan apprentice glanced around, searching for another opponent. His mentor, Tigerclaw, appeared beside him. The dark tabby warrior slashed the cat he was fighting before meowing something to Ravenpaw. "Go- Crack- Hide- Now!" Ravenpaw just stood there, trying to make out what the big tabby was trying to say. Another warrior attacked Tigerclaw and he jumped up to fight it. Ravenpaw watched as the warrior squirmed out of Tigerclaw's grip and jumped on to his back. Tigerclaw twisted and bit the cat on the leg. Ravenpaw didn't see anymore, because another cat had landed on his back, forcing his muzzle into the rock covered ground. The cat drew back his head to give Ravenpaw a nasty bite on the neck, when Tigerclaw appeared behind him and dragged the warrior off the apprentice's back.

"Go! Now Ravenpaw! Go hide in that crack over there, I can't keep saving your tail!" Tigerclaw yowled. Ravenpaw quickly got off the ground and raced toward the crack in the rocks just as Tigerclaw had told him to. From there, he continued to watch the battle. The ThunderClan deputy, Redtail, was fighting the RiverClan warrior Stonefur. Oakheart, the RiverClan deputy jumped in to help Stonefur. Ravenpaw thought he heard Redtail say, "Can't RiverClan cats fight their own battles?"

"No ThunderClan warrior shall ever hurt this cat," Oakheart shot back. If Redtail heard, he gave no sign. While Stonefur tuned and fled, Oakheart and Redtail continued to fight. Ravenpaw watched from his safe place in the crack. Redtail had Oakheart pinned to the ground, when suddenly, Oakheart exploded upward, throwing the ThunderClan deputy under an overhang, just out of sight from Ravenpaw. He could hear them screeching, when a rumbling sound reached his ears. He heard a cat's screech abruptly cut off. Ravenpaw began to exit the crack, when Redtail ran out from under the rocks. Ravenpaw sigh of relief ended quickly when he noticed what Redtail was mewing. "Oakheart is dead!"

Warriors

Into the

wild

No Firestar *

(Warriors In to the wild belongs to Erin Hunter, not me. All that follows if property of Erin Hunter.)

_ALLEGIANCES _

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER ** BLUESTAR-** Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with

silver around her muzzle

DEPUTY **REDTAIL- ** small tortoiseshell tom with a

distinctive ginger tail

** APPRENTICE, DUSTPAW**

MEDICANE CAT **SPOTTEDLEAF-** beautiful dark tortoiseshell

she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

WARRIORS  **LIONHEART- **magnificent golden tabby tom

with thick fur like a lion's mane.

** APPRENTICE, GREYPAW**

** TIGERCLAW- **big dark tabby tom

with unusually long front claws .

** APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW**

** WHITESTORM- **big white tom.

** APPRENTICE, SANDPAW**

** DARKSTRIPE-** sleek black-and-gray tabby

tom.

** LONGTAIL- **pale tabby tom with dark black

stripes.

** RUNNINGWIND- **swift tabby tom.

** WILLOWPELT-** very pale gray she-cat with

unusual blue eyes.

** MOUSEFUR- ** small dusky brown she-cat

APPRENTICES **GREYPAW- ** long-haired solid gray tom.

**RAVENPAW- ** small, skinny black tom with a tiny

white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail.

**SANDPAW- **pale ginger she-cat.

**DUSTPAW- **dark brown tabby tom.

QUEENS **FROSTFUR- **beautiful white coat and blue

eyes

** BRINDLEFACE- **pretty tabby.

** GOLDENFLOWER- **pale ginger coat.

** SPECKLETAIL- **pale tabby, and the oldest

nursery queen.

ELDERS **HALFTAIL- **big dark brown tabby tom with

half of his tail missing.

**SMALLEAR- **gray tom with very small ears.

The oldest tom in ThunderClan.

** PATCHPELT- ** small black-and-white tom.

** ONE-EYE- **pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat

in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

** DAPPLETAIL- **once-pretty tortoiseshell

she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER **BROKENSTAR- ** long-haired dark brown

tabby tom.

DEPUT Y **BLACKFOOT-** large white tom with huge

jet-black paws

MEDICANE CAT **RUNNINGNOSE- **small gray-and-white tom.

WARRIORS **STUMPYTAIL- ** brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICCE, BROWNPAW**

** BOULDER- **silver tabby tom

** APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

** CLAWFACE- **battle-scarred brown tom.

** APPRENTICE, LITTLEPAW**

** NIGHTPELT- ** black tom.

QUEENS **DAWNCLOUD- **small tabby

**BRIGHTFLOWER- **black-and-white

ELDERS **ASHFUR- **thin gray tom.

WINDCLAN

LEADER **TALLSTAR- **a black-and-white tom with a

very long tail

RIVERCLAN

LEADER **CROOKEDSTAR- **a huge light-colored tabby

with a twisted jaw.

DEPUTY **OAKHEART- **a reddish brown tom.

WARRIORS  ** STONEFUR-** gray tom with battle-scarred ears


	3. NOTICE!

**NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE!**

_This is a notice to all of you readers. I am sorry if I do not update this story for a long time. I will be working on each of my stories to get them finished. When I do finish a story, I will add chapters. The stories I will be writing first and where I will end them go in this order:_

_The New Beginning- When Lilly finishes her training to become a Pokemon Ranger, and Matt gets all of his badges. Expect a sequel _

_Roseheart- At an appropriate time and place, for clan life goes on forever. Expect a sequel _

_The Life of a Wild Pokemon- When my Eevees complete their destiny. Maybe I will put in a sequal.._

_A Different Clan- In a place similar to the first book. Expect a sequel._

_History of the Clans and Present Day- again, like Roseheart, in an appropriate time and place. Expect a sequel._

_Yes, I know this may make some of you angry at me but trying to right new chapters for five stories is hard. This is the best solution I can think of. Until I update, please hold on!_

**NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! **


End file.
